


Interlude - Double Knotting

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, oemgaverse gamma, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Wes has wanted to be double knotted for a long time.





	Interlude - Double Knotting

Wes struggled to stop moving on Hobbie’s cock as Tycho’s fingers continued to work their way into his ass. His body had become one entire erogenous zone after two full days of his heat and he desperately wanted to come again.

Impatiently rocking forward, Wes moaned as Hobbie’s cock moved inside him. Kriff, he loved having Hobbie between his legs.

“Hold still,” Wedge insisted from beside him.

A whine slipped out before Wes could stop it. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to be filled up and fucked. Every moment he had to wait was the _worst_.

Looking somewhat exasperated, Wedge shuffled forward on his knees. Seeing’s Wedge’s hard cock hovering at head height, Wes lunged forward, taking it into his mouth as soon as it was in range. Hobbie groaned beneath him and pulled him back on top of him, causing Wedge’s cock to slide out of his mouth. Long arms tightened around his waist, holding him in place as he whined.

Obligingly moving closer, Wedge slipped his cock back into Wes’s mouth and ran his fingers through his dark hair as he began to suck.

“He’s squeezing around me,” Hobbie moaned. “Force, he loves sucking your cock.”

“More than any of ours,” Tycho said lightly. Looking down at Wes, he applied a bit more lube before pulled his fingers out. There was a decent chance they were being overly cautious given that Wes’s ass had been fucked almost as much as his cunt, but better safe than sorry.

“I think he’s ready,” Tycho announced. “Hobbie, are you?”

Hobbie cursed and glared. “I’ve been holding back my knot for the last five minutes. Get in his ass already so I can come.”

“Such sweet words.” Nonetheless, Tycho pushed straight into Wes’s ass. The tight walls gripped him beautifully but also yielded right away to his demanding cock. Tycho had never met anyone as made for sex as Wes. His ass could take a full day of pounding without issue, his body produced an excessive amount of slick when he was in heat, and it didn’t take long for his masochistic tendencies to turn sharp pain into beautiful rapture. He was the perfect vehicle to pleasure their pack and eagerly offered himself up anytime someone asked him to bend over.

In fact, a few hours earlier during the morning rounds of sex, Wedge had plowed Wes’s ass with nothing but his own slick easing the way. They’d both been so taken with the experience Wes hadn’t even needed a cock in his cunt to come over and over again.

But for this, they were using proper bacta-based lube. Wes had been wanting to be double knotted for a long time but Tycho had insisted they wait for a heat when his body would be the most receptive to the strain. He’d also made sure Wes undertook certain preparatory measures immediately prior to the attempt. Even then, they also had to wait for Hobbie to feel ready to knot. The stresses they’d been under lately had made that harder than usual for the gamma.

But, Wes had been exceptionally daring during their last pre-heat mission, which actually meant he’d put himself in extreme danger and nearly paid the ultimate price. As such, they’d all been eager to remind Wes just how much they’d miss him if he was killed. Hobbie had knotted Wes within a few minutes of sliding into him when his heat first started and was fully ready to do so again.

Tycho began to fuck Wes’s ass, focusing on driving his lube coated cock deep into the omega’s body. The sooner he could get his knot inside him, the sooner Hobbie could finally come. It was going to feel incredible knotting Wes’s ass with Hobbie’s next to him and separated only by Wes’s thin internal walls.

While Tycho’s knot began to close in on its target, Wedge held Wes’s head in place. He was careful not to slide so far down his throat he had trouble breathing, but Wedge was able to stay just deep enough that Wes had to concentrate to keep pleasuring him. It kept him from squirming around too much and stimulating Hobbie’s cock past the point of orgasm.

Looking down, Wedge tightened his fingers in Wes’s hair, controlling the movement of his head. Wes did seem to prefer sucking his cock to Tycho’s or Hobbie’s and he was employing every bit of skill he had. His lips were a red ring around Wedge’s cock and shiny with spit. Wedge loved seeing his cock sliding in and out of Wes’s body in general, but this was special. It was intoxicating seeing Wes using his mouth from doing something besides teasing and taunting people.

“Almost there,” Tycho groaned. “I can’t believe he’s still this tight. I can’t wait to knot him.”

“He’s going to be so full of our come,” Hobbie panted. He was starting to shake as he bore down on himself, holding his knot back by sheer force of will.

Wes suddenly grunted around Wedge’s cock, the vibrations from the exclamation causing Wedge’s hips to jerk. Sure enough, when Wedge looked down, he could see Tycho forcing his swelling knot into Wes’s ass. It strained against his ass hole, the tight ring refusing to yield for just a moment. Then it slid in, forcing Wes’s body to open up and the omega moaned again.

A stream of moans followed as Tycho began to drive his knot in and out of Wes’s body. Wedge could barely imagine how good it felt. He loved how deep Tycho’s long cock could go in his own ass but he hadn’t been brave enough to take his knot yet. But maybe he finally would once Wes’s heat was completed. He certainly seemed to be enjoying it and Wes didn’t even have a prostate to tease.

Back arching, Wes suddenly jerked off of Wedge’s cock with a sudden cry. “Tycho, love your cock, it’s so deep, kriff, your knot’s in me,” he babbled.

Behind him, Tycho whimpered and started to fuck harder. His knot was fully inside Wes now.

Moving his hands to Wes’s shoulders for leverage, Tycho began to hammer into Wes’s body. “I can feel your cock, Hobbie. You’re so fucking big. I can’t wait to feel your knot.”

Hobbie’s will power snapped at Tycho’s impassioned cries. His hips surged upwards just as Tycho rocked backwards. Wes screamed, eyes rolling back in his head. His jaw went slack as the two pilots began to alternate their thrusts.

Falling backwards and gripping his cock, Wedge began to stroke himself as he watched. Wes looked so incredible. They all looked incredible. He was going to come so hard from watching them. He didn’t have a porn-perfect view of Wes’s holes as they were being brutalized by their packmates’ big cocks but that made it even better. This was real. Wes’s lust and heat weren’t a show or manufactured game. He was being fucked exactly how he’d wanted to be by his pack and it looked gorgeous.

“Hobbie, Hobbie, Hobbie,” Wes sobbed as Hobie’s thrusts slowed. His knot was starting to swell in earnest. With one final hard thrust, he drove inside Wes and tied off, locking their bodies together. Wes and Tycho both howled and Wedge gritted his teeth to keep from coming.

He’d seen how big Hobbie’s knot was when he’d accidentally knotted while Tycho was giving him a blow job a few months ago. It hadn’t been in Tycho mouth, fortunately, and they’d all marveled at the stream of come that had come pouring out when Tycho pulled back coughing. None of them could drink from a knotted cock as well as Hobbie, so Wes had sank down onto Hobbie’s cock, giving him some place warm to spill his seed.

Since Hobbie wasn’t tied off inside Wes, his come kept leaking out of Wes’s body and Tycho and Wedge took turns drinking the come and milking Hobbie’s knot. When he’d finally deflated, all three of them were filthy - Wes had come all over his crotch and legs and there was a lovely coating of clear fluid on both Tycho and Wedge’s face. They’d all had a new appreciation for Hobbie’s knot and the eroticism of the encounter kept Wes and Tycho fucking for almost an hour afterwards.

Hobbie’s knot was now again spilling into Wes and this time there was no escape for the viscous fluid. The thought was so intense that Wedge groaned, hand jerking and he quickly stroked himself to orgasm, come shooting out so hard he felt it hitting his chest.

“It’s going to be soon,” Tycho stuttered. “Almost- I’m almost- Force, your knot, Hobbie-”

His hips jerked and then Hobbie and Wes were crying out as Tycho’s knot locked into place. Shuddering, Hobbie’s hips tried to move but everything was so tight with the addition of Tycho’s knot there wasn’t any room for him.

Tycho’s pelvis was twitching incrementally as he came. His head hung back on his shoulders, eyes glazed, and a whimpering moan leaking out of his throat.

And Wes… Sithspawn, Wes was lying limp on Hobbie’s chest and blinking sluggishly as he recovered from blacking out for a few moments.

Wedge hurriedly bent over Wes to check on him.

“‘m so full,” he slurred, smiling dopily. “Full of cock. Big knots. So much come.”

When Wedge rose up on his knees to peer down at Wes’s pelvis, his cock was sucked into a warm mouth. He froze, moaning as even the gentle suckling on his softening cock sent shivers up his spine. After shaking off the sudden languer, Wedge stroked Wes’s hair and marveled as the blissed out expression on his face. Wes had always loved having all his holes stuffed. Adding knots into the equation had clearly taken things up to the next level.

Groaning from nearby, Tycho managed to raise his head, eyes much sharper than before.

“How is it?” Wedge asked.

“...So… amazing,” Tycho panted. He looked down and gently stroked Wes’s firm backside. “He’s squeezing around me, milking me. Force, I can feel him doing the same to Hobbie. His knot’s almost right next to mine, just a bit deeper inside. I can feel it twitching-”

His voice broke off and a new shudder ran through Tycho’s body. “This is… incredible.”

“Hobbie?” Wedge asked.

A wordless whine answered him. Hobbie had gone almost as limp as Wes, his face tense with concentration and his breath slow and even.

That was good enough for Wedge. Shuddering, he returned his attention to Wes and watched as his mouth continued to lazily suck his cock. Wedge wasn’t hard anymore so it wasn’t really a proper blow job, but Wes clearly liked having Wedge’s cock in his mouth and it had started feeling pleasant enough that Wedge let him continue.

“Plugs.”

Blinking, Wedge pulled his attention away from petting Wes’s hair to look at Tycho.

“Plugs,” Tycho repeated in a wobbly voice. “For Wes. He wants to feel full. He’ll need time to come down from this. Gotta ease him through it.”

Nodding, Wedge reluctantly pulled his cock free and leaned off the bed to dig into their toy box for their set of simple metal plugs.

When he returned, Wes was rubbing his cheek against Hobbie’s chest. “Big knots,” he mumbled happily.

“You are very out of it, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Wedge asked with a small smile and got a garbled blurble in response.

Setting the plugs down near Tycho, Wedge settled down next to Wes and offered him his cock again.

Tycho had his eyes closed again and his head tipped back in pleasure as his cock continued to spill its seed inside Wes. He’d managed to stay on his knees and was gently kneading and stroking Wes’s backside, back, and hips. Every now and then, he licked his lips and that flash of pink darting across his mouth caught Wedge’s attention and made his cock pulse.

Lying on the bed, Hobbie’s hands had started to move as he caressed Wes’s arms. He was continuing his slow, deliberate breathing, almost in a meditative trance as he worked to manage the anxiety that often plagued him when he knotted.

As for Wes, he lay happily tangled between his packmates. Between his heat and his natural reaction to being double knotted, Wes’s mind could only really be described as ‘taking a break’. He leaned into the soft touches his packmates were providing as much as he could while also sucking lazily on Wedge’s cock.

Unsurprisingly, it was Tycho’s knot that deflated first. He’d been putting his delta stamina to good use earlier as he bedded Wes and as a side effect, his virile balls had already deposited several loads of come inside Wes’s willing body over the past few hours.

He forced himself to stay upright once his cock slipped free, using his fingers to feel inside Wes’s body for damage. With none detected, he grabbed the nearby tube of medical bacta gel and applied a generous portion inside his ass before slipping the plug in.

Thanks to the angle Hobbie held Wes at when Tycho pulled free, only some of Tycho’s released slipped free of Wes’s body.

Then, with assistance from Wedge, who regretfully pulled his cock out of Wes’s mouth again, Tycho managed to help Hobbie roll over on top of Wes and also onto an angled pillow that elevated Wes’s pelvis. Hobbie’s knot deflated soon after and when he pulled out, his come stayed where it had been released. Tycho repeated the process of inspecting Wes for damage, applying bacta gel, and then inserting the plug.

Wedge took over caring for Wes after Tycho collapsed on the bed next to Hobbie. Both men looked like they’d gone on a ten klick forced march.

He shifted Wes off the angled pillow and deployed some disposable cleaning cloths to wipe away the sweat and bits of release still clinging to his skin. Mostly, he touched Wes with gentle hands through the bedclothes he pulled over him, murmuring soft praise, and sometimes stroking his stomach as it bulged with all the come still inside him.

“The plugs are safe enough for him to keep wearing for the next few hours,” Tycho said softly once he’d begun to recover. His eyes wandering over Wes’s body and then he reached out to touch his swollen looking stomach. “Makes me wonder what it’d be like if we could breed him proper,” he said, almost without realizing it.

“I’m pretty sure he’d hate it,” Hobbie muttered. He rolled onto his stomach and rested his head against Tycho’s leg.

“Probably.”

Wes finally came to almost an hour later. Wedge was tucked up against his side reading something on a datapad while Tycho and Hobbie slept nearby with a blanket tossed haphazardly over them.

“Hey,” Wedge whispered when he glanced down and saw Wes looking up at him.

“Hey.” Wes blinked, then carefully stretched. “We really did it, didn’t we?”

“You took both their knots and you all seemed to enjoy it. Ironically, Hobbie didn’t panic about being stuck for once.”

“Silly.” After a moment’s thought, Wes worked out how to move his limbs again and scooted closer to Wedge, resting his chin on his chest. “I feel really good.”

“I bet you are.” Wedge kissed his head. “You’re still throwing off heat scent but I bet we burned through most of what’s left. It should be all over by the time you’ve gotten some rest.”

“Good way to end it,” Wes said. Fingers started to lightly scratch his scalp.

“Mm. We’re going to be watching for sub drop over the next week or two, okay? Let us know if you start feeling bad.”

“‘Kay.”

Still smiling, Wedge kissed him again and Wes’s body hummed in pleasure.

“That was a lot of fun,” he said wistfully a few minutes later.

“We’ll talk through it all in a day or two. If you’re still doing okay, we can talk about doing it again some time.”

“Yes, please.”

That made Wedge laugh and delight filled Wes. He adored making Wedge laugh. This laughter was accompanied by Wedge shifting position and kissing him on the nose as he moved to lay eye to eye with him.

“Even good little knotsluts need to rest,” Wedge said teasingly. “So close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

Wes felt his cheeks flame at the kinky term but it wasn’t exactly wrong. Wes loved being knotted more than anything else and had since taking his first one between his legs.

He wrapped arm around Wedge’s waist and obediently shut his eyes. The ache between his legs and in his ass was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He could feel the plugs tucked inside his holes and how full they made him feel. Best of all, though, he knew Wedge was taking care of him and that his packmates were sleeping nearby so everything had to be just fine.

Sleep fell on him quickly and he slept all the way through to dawn. It was so very wonderful to be surrounded and safe with his pack.


End file.
